Not Immortal
by anetteo
Summary: A short AU story about Patty on February 28th 1978.


**Not Immortal**

**  
**

_Patty and Sam never had Paige. This is just a short AU story._

* * *

Patty Halliwell stood on the dock of Camp Skylark with the power cables in her hands She was about to vanquish the water demon; it had to be done before the camp opened for the summer. Prue had insisted on coming along and Patty had agreed that she could, only if she stayed with her whitelighter Sam the whole time. 

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves when she saw the water was beginning to bubble. She knew the demon was waiting for the right opportunity to strike, to kill her. Her plan though was flawless; if she had learned anything in school it was that electricity was the only thing that could separate water particles.

She raised her hands ready for the attack. It was now or never. Suddenly she heard someone shouting her name. She knew that voice it was Sam. Wasn't he supposed to stay with Prue?

In fear of people she loved getting hurt she let her emotions get in the way as she let her guard down, just to turn around to freeze Sam. Turning back to face the water she saw the demon raise up from the water. She thanked god for the fact that she was quick enough to reach down and pick up the power cables before the demon made an attempt to end her life. The demon had been defeated. The plan had succeeded. Still it had almost been to late.

Making her way of the docks she couldn't think of anything other than her girls and how she almost came close to never seeing them again. With a flick of the wrist Sam unfroze. He sighed in relief as he saw Patty standing in front of him. The look in her eyes showed hurt and a slight hint of anger.

"You were supposed to stay with my daughter!" She shouted at him as she tried to pull away from his embrace.

He tightened his grip and tried to calm her down. "She's ok, Patty. She's in the cabin."

Patty managed to pull away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't ever do that again! I nearly died, Sam! My love for you almost had me killed…" Her voice softened as the last sentence escaped her lips. She had refused to understand the elders when they had forbidden relationships between whitelighters and witches, but now she understood why. Emotions would eventually cloud their judgment and innocents could be killed.

"Patty, I'm sorry." He looked at her with despair. She felt a tear running down her cheek as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "So am I." She whispered and walked away.

* * *

The ride home was filled with silence. Every now and than Patty would take Prue's hand in hers and kiss it softly. Then she could tell her how much she loved her. Prue didn't really think much about it; her mother always gave them kisses and hugs. She did notice Patty's sad expression; sometimes she almost looked scared as well. When they got home Patty held all the girls close. Phoebe and Piper sat on her lap leaning their heads on her shoulders, while Prue snuggled closely against her side. 

Penny sat down in the chair opposite them and just observed her family for a while. There was no doubt in her mind that something had happened up at the lake, something that had been enough to send Patty in a state of shock.

"Prue, why don't you take your sisters with you upstairs and play?" Penny asked her oldest grandchild. It wasn't really a question, something Prue knew and understood.

"Sure grams." She held out a hand for each little sister to grab on to and they left their mother and grandmother alone in the room.

Taking a seat beside her daughter Penny placed her hand on top of Patty's. "What happened today?"

Patty's gaze met her mother's. "I learned that I'm not immortal." She whispered in a trembling voice. Penny embraced her only daughter and held tight her as she cried. Her grandchildren had been very close to losing their mother, herself losing her child. Penny pushed the thoughts away, she was grateful Patty was home.

That night all three girls slept in their mother's bed. Patty needed that. She needed them close. The thought of leaving them was too painful to even think. Even if their father was gone, they were sure as hell not to be left all alone in this world without a mother.

What would she do without Prue's talent to make her smile and protectiveness over her little sisters, Piper's kindness and big heart, and Phoebe's ability to make her laugh no matter what? The truth was if Patty Halliwell didn't have her children, than she didn't know what she would be.

**The end. **


End file.
